The Honorary Danian
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: Ahsoka has always allied with the Danian Tribe in the chaotic card game, and regularly visits Mount Pillar to help out. she has also befriended all of the Danians by treating them like people instead of like a bunch of oversized bugs. but when she is summoned to the Queen's Chambers, what will happen?
1. The Beginning

The Honorary Danian

In the Jedi temple, many of the Padawans, Younglings, Knights and even some of the Masters are enjoying a nice and quiet Sunday morning. And what better way to do that than with everyone's favorite card game?

"Maxxor attacks Chaor with a rock wave attack. You lose twenty energy!" Obi-wan said

His opponent, Jedi Master Mace Windu, decided to fight back by playing one of his Mugic cards. While Anakin and Ahsoka appeared to just be taking a nap the corner, they were actually in Chaotic fighting in the Crellen Drome. Their hammocks were set up like bunk beds with Anakin on the top bunk and Ahsoka on the bottom. They were also wearing sleep masks to keep the light out of their eyes.

"Look at those two, wasting a perfectly good morning sleeping." Obi-wan said

"Well, they did stay up late training last night." Plo-Koon added "it seems only right that Knight Skywalker and little 'Soka should get a few extra hours of rest.

"Master Plo has a point." Mace Windu admitted, "besides those two are probably really in Perim right now going after some new scans. You know those two nap when going to the Dromes or on a Scan quest."

It's true. Those two usually slept in the real world while they were playing the game in chaotic, it was an effective way to pass the time while their other selves were in drome matches and scan quests. Little did they know that today would mark the beginning of a brand-new adventure for the Togrutan Padawan.

Speaking of those two… 

In the Crellan drome

_

 **"THUNDER SHOUT!"**

 **"RIPTIDE!"**

We find ourselves in the Crellen drome where Anakin and Ahsoka were in a match that would decide which of them would get the honor of fighting Codemaster Crellen. They were fighting in the mount pillar reservoir with Anakin as Kolmo and Ahsoka as Bierk.

Kolmo is a mipedian elite that looks like a humanoid chameleon with green skin, brown eyes and a prehensile tail. He also wears gold and orange armor for protection. His current battlegear was a skeletal steed, a horse made entirely out of bones.

Bierk is a Danian that lives in the reservoir, and can naturally use Water Element Type Attacks. He appears to be some kind of red ant with four thin legs much like many of his Danian brethren. However, unlike most Danians, Bierk has four arms instead of two. And right now, both players were giving each other one heck of a battle. But so far it seemed like Kolmo had the upper hand.

The attacks collided in the middle, causing a small shock wave of sound and water. Kolmo rode towards Bierk on his skeletal steed, ready to take out Ahsoka's final creature. But Bierk seemed to have a plan as a lyre materialized in his lower hands while he launched a Flood Force at Kolmo with his upper arms.

"My Mugician's Lyre will let me use an extra Mugic, but I've got to be fast about it." Bierk said to himself

He strummed the instrument a couple of times and felt himself gain a Mugician. With his mugical power up and running, he cast his final Mugic that would help him win this match.

 **"CHORUS OF THE HIVE**!"

Music notes played through the air as a beam of brown light descended upon the mipedian. It dealt damage to him, and knocked him off his skeletal steed. But that's not the last of what happened to him. He was hit by a flood force attack and ended up coded.

 **"THE WINNER IS…DANIANPRINCESS!"**

" **WOO HOO!"**

Bierk turned back into Ahsoka, just as Anakin began to make his way over to his Padawan. He looked to be very proud of her despite his loss

"Nice job, Snips you finally beat me!" Anakin congratulated

"Thanks master. I learned from the best." Ahsoka said in in gratitude.

The two of them left the Drome and headed back to the chaotic pub. Ahsoka was going to get the chance to fight a Codemaster and Anakin wanted to celebrate with some chow.

At the chaotic pub, Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished with their brunch and were now attempting to trade some scans.

The operative word being attempting.

Anakin was very stubborn about trading for Danians preferring to use Mipedians with a few Overworld creatures and Underworld creatures mixed in. but he seemed to not want anything to do with the insectoid creatures. Particularly the creatures Ahsoka wanted to trade.

"Come on master, this is a great deal I'm offering you!" Ahsoka urged "I'm offering doubles of three of my best Danians for that Iparu scan of yours. I mean you have two scans of him so what's the problem?"

It's true the creatures Ahsoka is offering are doubles of some of her best. She's offering Irrabeq, Vollash and even an infected version of Kolmo. But the scarred Jedi Knight just won't budge

"It's the creatures you're offering that are the problem. No offense, Snips, but I don't like bugs and they don't like me. Whether you use them or not is up to you, but I don't want a single Danian in my Scan collection." Anakin explained

"Well you've got Slurk and HE'S a bug." Ahsoka pointed out "and what about Kamangareth? She's half centipede!"

"And yet they're not hive minded Danians." Anakin fired back. "Also they're not bugs. They're arthropods. There's a difference."

Ahsoka groaned and undocked her scanner. Trading with her master was near impossible, if you don't have the right scans. And it looks like she doesn't

"Fine, be that way! I'm going to mount pillar to hang out with Wamma or something."

She stomped over to a porting pad, and disappeared as she teleported from the pub to mount pillar. Anakin just stared. Maybe he shouldn't be too quick to judge the Danians. After all, even Padmé uses a few of them despite being an Overworld player.

Anakin took out his scanner and quickly scrolled through his locations. He saw that he was lacking a mount pillar scan but he remembered that he has a second scan of Seeryn, Servant of Fire. He quickly looked around and saw exactly who he needed to see. A certain sith assassin.

"Hey Ventress, you got a scan of mount pillar you're willing to trade for?" Anakin asked, walking up to her. "if so, I've got a scan of Seeryn with your name on it!"

_  
with Ahsoka

In the halls of mount pillar, we see Ahsoka calmly walking through the tunnels. Several danians notice her, but don't treat her like a threat to the hive. Instead they treat her much like a friend.

"Morning Wamma. Hey, how was jury duty?" Ahsoka greeted

"A lot less stressful then I thought it would be, thanks." Wamma replied

"what's up Odu-Bathax?" ahsoka asked

"Nothing much just running an inventory check of the armory." Replied the hulking Danian

"Yo, Formicidor, what's up? Or would that be what's upside down." Ahsoka asked jokingly, getting a laugh in response.

As Ahsoka walked through the tunnels, she stopped to converse with several of the Mandiblors who were stuck on guard duty. It always helped to brighten their day when the young Togruta visited the hive. unlike many other chaotic players human or otherwise, Ahsoka treated the members of the hive like friends and family rather than pests or creatures to be scanned. And because of this she has earned the respect and friendship of the entire hive.

Well…all but one. While Ahsoka is on good terms with the Queen, they were far from friends or acquaintances. They were more like coworkers who respected other.

Little did she know was that soon, all of that was going to change.

"Hey Ahsoka,"

The Padawan looked up to see Vollash, the head of Queen Illexia's personal guard, flying towards her. He seemed to be a bit on edge though. But why?

"We may have a problem." Vollash said

"What's wrong, Vollash?" asked Ahsoka

The flying ant Danian gulped before uttering a single sentence Ahsoka thought she'd never hear in her life.

"The Queen wishes to see you."

Naturally Ahsoka was pretty surprised about this. The last time she saw Queen Illexia in person was when she risked her life to prevent Kolmo from assassinating the Queen. It was how she got her scan of Vollash but she certainly didn't think she would ever be called before her.

"Well I guess we'd better not keep her waiting." Ahsoka said feeling a bit insecure.

Vollash nodded and led Ahsoka to the queen's chambers, knowing she'd have an easier time getting there with him as an escort

_

Back with Anakin

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Anakin had just gotten his scan of mount pillar, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Sure, Ahsoka could navigate the Danian hive with no trouble from its inhabitants. But he wasn't going to have as much luck as his Padawan will.

Regardless of this he ported to perim, not paying attention to the location he'd chosen. Oh well, he'll figure it out.

"Alright, I made it to Mount…LAVA POND?!"

Yup, Skywalker just ported to the Lava Pond because he didn't look before porting. As a result, he ended up in the wrong location. "oh kriff my luck!" Anakin groaned

Especially when he saw a familiar creature rising from out of the lava.

As Ahsoka and Vollash continued on their way to the queen's chambers, Ahsoka began to think of many different scenarios as to why the queen had called for her. None of them were very pleasant.

She shook her head and steeled her resolve. Getting nervous wouldn't do her any good when facing the queen. She'd need to tread carefully, yes. But it helps to have confidence in one's self in these kinds of situations.

"Well here we are." Vollash informed as they stopped at the entrance. "The queen told me to wait out here as she wishes to speak to you alone. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, it must be important."

"Thank you Vollash."

Ahsoka gulped nervously before taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. It wouldn't do her any good to show her fear. With a slightly calmer mind and trembling hands, she opened the doors to the queen's chambers, ready to face whatever challenge may present itself.

(AN: from this point, onward is my writing, anything before this is author's note is all SaurusRock625's writing)

"Hello Ahsoka, welcome to my chambers." Queen Illexia said

"It is an honor to be here your Majesty." Ahsoka said as she bowed, "I believe you are wondering why I have called you here and alone at that." Queen Illexia said as Ahsoka nodded "Well I have noticed how you treat the Danians as a whole and I have a proposition for you." Queen Illexia said

"What is this proposition, your Majesty?" Ahsoka asked curiously

"Become a Danian and join us or don't, the choice is yours." Queen Illexia said

"How would I become a Danian?" Ahsoka asked

"With this Royal Danian Parasite." Queen Illexia said as she snapped her claws and a parasite that was a royal navy blue, instead of the usual orange-brown that most parasites are, popped up out of the ground. "This Royal Danian Parasite is different than any other parasite because it can infect the chaotic players that come here. Also, it will allow you to change between your original form and a new Danian form."

just then there was a commotion outside and Anakin was brought into the chambers held up by Vollash, holding Anakin's scanner, and another Danian.

"my queen, my deepest apologies but we caught this chaotic player eavesdropping on your private conversation.

"Ahsoka don't do it! it's not worth it to become like them…its not even possible at all!"

"And how would you know human? Ahsoka do you know this human?" Queen Illexia asked with a snarl as she turned from Anakin to Ahsoka. "yes your majesty he is a knight of the Jedi order and is my teacher in the ways of the Jedi but since he doesn't like insects except for Slurk and Kamangareth who are apparently arthropods. You know what your majesty, I've made my decision." Ahsoka said

"oh and what might that be Ahsoka?" Queen Illexia said as Ahsoka walked up to her and whispered in her ear-hole. (AN: …I don't know how insects hear and this was the best thing I could come up with) once Ahsoka backed up, Queen Illexia nodded and said "go…I will see you later."

"yes my Queen." Ahsoka said as she teleported her mental avatar back into her real-world body where she immediately opened her eyes and walked outside…seeing that it was night time she put her plan into effect. She took a random ship…put in some coordinates and took off. While back with the Danians Anakin was thrown into a cell while his scanner was in another room. He was being held there until the time is right.

 _three days later_

Ahsoka teleported back into the mount pillar and found Vollash walking towards her. He nodded and led her to the Queen's chambers where she opened the doors and walked towards Queen Illexia. Ahsoka bowed and said "My Queen I am ready."

Queen Illexia nodded and snapped her claws in response and just as before a royal navy blue parasite popped up out of the ground. Ahsoka walked forward and picked up the parasite. She let it enter her body. As the Royal Danian Parasite entered Ahsoka, the Togruta expected to feel indescribable pain. Instead, she just felt slight dizziness and got a small headache as the assimilation process took place. She could feel new limbs growing beneath each arm, and her skin felt as though it had hardened into a powerful armor. She also heard a slight buzzing sound in her head and felt two odd appendages grow out of her back. When it was over, Ahsoka was changed forever.

Ending Authors note

Well here is The Honorary Danian. Now this is the second story that I adopted from SaurusRock625. Here is the schedule for the next couple of stories

1\. the combination master

2\. the justice slayer

I haven't finished the challenge fic so it will be a few days before it is posted.

anyways hope you guys enjoy the story.

Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing off


	2. Ahsoka learns to be a Danian Part 1

the Honorary danian  
ahsoka learns how to be a danian part 1

On a large planet teeming with lush forests and jungles and exotic wild life, one of the insects gathering water looks up and sees a shooting star going across the sky. We zoom in on the star only to find out it's not a star; it's actually a ship…a ship that's on course for a crash landing! The ship hit the ground hard sliding a few hundred feet before coming to a stop at the base of a huge tree. As the ship laid there, a young woman's voice was heard from inside the ship though it was muffled.

"Damn it, where am i?" the woman said as she looked at the console that was flickering on and off a few times signaling that it was almost out of power. With fingers flickering across the console the woman brought up a map of the universe and saw a flashing light on one of the planets. She clicked on that particular planet, reading the information about it only to find out it was a planet known as Vesholla. The woman then gripped her head in pain as voices reverberated in her mind, as the woman went to her knees due to the pain she grunted out "shut up," a few times before yelling it out. It worked then a single voice called out to her… _'Ahsoka dear, are you ok?'_

"Yes your majesty, it's just all the voices at once gave me a massive headache." The now named Ahsoka said as the voices receded to allow the one voice to talk. _'Ahsoka what you just experienced was the hive mind. Now I'm going to establish a visual telepathic link between our minds so I can educate on how to be a Danian. I need you to meditate so you reach into your soul to turn into your Danian form.'_ The voice said as Ahsoka's eyes turned from her regular eyes to compound eyes showing a part of her new Danian physiology. ' _Now as you already know who I am, I must still do a formal introduction. "Hello young Danian and welcome to the Hive. My name is Queen Illexia, now your title in the Hive is Honorary Danian Noble Ambassador. Your job is to acquire alliances for the Hive."_ Queen Illexia said

"Yes your Majesty though I have a question..."Ahsoka said as Queen Illexia raised a non-existent eyebrow. _"What is your question young Ahsoka?_ Queen Illexia said

"Well I actually have two questions; the first is what did you with Anakin Skywalker? And my main question is…wouldn't it be easier if I established a Danian hive here…not to overthrow you or anything like that but to make sure that the Hive will prosper." Ahsoka said as Queen Illexia's eyes widened in shock about this, this could potentially be the best idea she has ever heard of. There were a few problems though…like how would the second hive get to Perim to help the progenitor hive seeing as how it was in another dimension, how the new hive would work, etc. _"you have asked a question about a subject that I haven't thought about…hmm I would say it's an excellent idea but in order for this to happen you need to grow as an ambassador and as a leader both of which I can help you with. Also about your question about Skywalker… he escaped using the Force, he also got his scanner back."_ Queen Illexia said

Ahsoka nodded in acceptance of the answers though she was surprised to hear that those who could use the Force, whether Dark or Light, could use it in another dimension. But she didn't dwell on it any longer for she sat down and meditated. As she did so she was pulled into her mind where she saw three types of Mugic, the first was a blinding white, the second an all-consuming black while the third was a dark brown with small balls of red blue and white swirling around it. _"Are these Mugics? I mean I know that the dark brown one is definitely a Danian Mugic…but what are the other two?"_ Ahsoka said as she got closer to the white Mugic, it showed her memories of her good experiences with the other Younglings, Padawans and Jedi Knights. Ahsoka then walked over to the black Mugic which showed her memories of her bad experiences… including the argument with Anakin Skywalker over the Danians. Then she walked back over to the Danian Mugic which showed her experiences in the hive which were still going on due to the fact that her mental avatar was still in Perim. Ahsoka then realized that the white and black Mugics were the good and evil parts of her soul while the dark brown was the new Danian part of her soul. All of a sudden words started to appear before her. _"Choose the color that reflects yourself, you may not choose two. Will you choose the Light side of the Force? Will you choose the Dark side of the Force? Or will you choose your new tribe? Choose wisely."_ Ahsoka knew this was a hard choice to make but at the same time such an easy one…she walked over to the dark brown Mugic and pressed her hand into it.

Meanwhile outside of Ahsoka's mind

Ahsoka was sitting down cross-legged when her eyes snapped open and she screamed in pain. She was forced to her knees as an extra set of arms grew out beneath the first set, her skin hardened into a powerful exoskeleton, and a pair of butterfly wings grew out of her back. Panting heavily Ahsoka stood up again and took a look at herself in a nearby puddle. She was shocked that she had butterfly wings but then she remembered that some of the Danians had wings themselves. Not knowing what to do next Ahsoka decided to contact Queen Illexia through the hive mind, _"My queen, I have turned into my Danian form. What should I do now?"_

"I suggest you try doing an attack." Queen Illexia said as Ahsoka nodded and tried using Torrent of Flame, the flames that came out of her mouth lit a good thirty trees on fire. Ahsoka's jaw dropped in shock before realizing that the fire could burn down the forest…she then called out Fluidmight shooting a fist forward unleashing a water fist taking out one of the fires before it could do serious damage to the forest and the ecosystem. She then proceeded to shoot more fluidmight attacks at the remaining fires thus putting them out before sitting down in exhaustion.

 _"That was impressive for a first attack along with a counter. Now I am going to let you know that you must return to your human form for now to keep up appearances because you don't want to reveal yourself just yet...especially if you want to establish a hive of your own."_ Queen Illexia said while Ahsoka nodded and turned back into her human form with some discomfort. She realized that she would need a new name to go with her new insect form…after giving it some thought she decided on the name Chryscia.

After resting for a while she decided to explore the world she was on having never heard of it before. As she left the clearing next to the ship she found a cave, and against her better judgement walked inside. She walked for at least five miles before the cave slopped downward. As she kept walking down the hill she had a hand on the wall to keep herself from falling. The hill flattened out before showing a chamber up ahead with a faint light that got brighter with each step. _'Oh my god what kind of planet is this to have something like this hidden within its depths?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she stepped into the chamber.

So here is the second chapter of The Honorary Danian and I decided to end it on a cliffhanger. Now I know this is a really short chapter compared to the first chapter but this is all I had for this chapter and I wanted to build up for the next chapter. Now just some information about this story this takes place after the The Wrong Jedi Episode, which was the season five finale but this is also an Alternate Universe where Ahsoka hadn't left the Jedi Order because she decided to give it one more chance though that chance was blown during the argument about the Danians she had with Anakin in the previous chapter. Because she was having doubts about the Jedi Order and their ways she only needed a little push and that's why I'm making the argument from last chapter into…a little push to get Ahsoka to be her own person instead of a Jedi or a Sith which were the white and black Mugics, respectively, mentioned earlier in this chapter. Ahsoka is fully allied with the Danian Tribe and will back them up in the future but right now she needs to learn how to be a Danian and that's going to happen for the next three or so chapters. Next chapter will have Anakin trying to tell the Jedi Order what happened to Ahsoka but will anyone believe him and what is in the chamber Ahsoka walked into? Find out next time on The Honorary Danian. Also this story and The Tribeless Warrior will be the only two stories I will work on for now, I may post other stories but this one and The Tribeless Warrior are my main focus right now anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short, I will see you in the next chapter. I also hope you guys have a great day/night wherever you guys are…this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing off.

also check kachinadoll on deviantart and look for her steampunk iron butterfly picture for the design of the wings


	3. Anakin tells the order? A new ally?

The Honorary Danian Chapter 3

Anakin woke up and rubbed his eyes. He leaped off his bunk and walked over to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he walked out and saw that his scanner was blinking. Pressing the middle button a wave of memories hit him. His eyes widened in shock before he snapped out of it and checked the bottom bunk that used to be where Ahsoka slept but it was neat and orderly and there was a letter addressed to him. After reading it he rushed to put clothes on and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile in the chamber of force meditation

Yoda was astral meditating when he felt a disturbance in the force. _'Hmm, deserted us, Ahsoka has. Not a Sith but not a Jedi she is. Alien, she has become.'_ Yoda thought to himself just as the doors to the chamber opened up and Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in. "hmm, about Ahsoka, this is. Disturbance in force, I felt." Yoda said

"Yes this is about Ahsoka. She left a letter that said she was joining the Danian tribe and Anakin has told me that she literally became a Danian. I suggest we view his memories through the force to confirm that this all a big prank." Obi-Wan said

"If this is a prank then where is she? Considering she took a ship to some random planet in the galaxy!" Anakin retorted

"ENOUGH! I vote that we search Anakin's memories." An African American Jedi by the name of Mace Windu said as the other Jedi in the council nodded. Yoda sighed "very well, search Anakin's memories we shall."

After searching Anakin's memories the whole council was shocked to their core. Ahsoka had become an insect specifically a butterfly but that's not the point, the point is that she is no longer a chaotic player or a Togruta…she is something else entirely.

"Ahsoka has turned traitor, we must bring her in for questioning and imprisonment." Said a Jedi by the name of Grashaka Nebar who was very dictator-like and militaristic. "Turned traitor Ahsoka has not. Not a Sith but no longer a Jedi she is. Leave her be. We will." Yoda said as Grashaka looked furious and shot a glare towards Yoda before getting up and leaving with a huff. Yoda shook his head and concluded the meeting.

Meanwhile back in the cave with Ahsoka

 _"Oh my god, what kind of planet is this to have something like this hidden within its depths?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she stepped into the chamber and looked at the behemoth in front of her.

 **"Who are you and how did you find this place?"** the behemoth said as Ahsoka looked at it and realized that it was a gigantic robotic version of a giant stag beetle. Gulping Ahsoka stood her ground and said "I am Ahsoka/Chryscia, Honorary Danian noble, but only recently have I gained that title, ex-Padawan of the Jedi order. But if I may ask, why are you chained up and who and what are you?" the behemoth lowered its head and looked into her eyes before nodding in acceptance.

 **"I am a long lost being known as a Zoid Battle Mech and my name has been lost to time and even to me. As to the reason I am chained up…well that's because…huh I don't remember it's been so long since I was chained up I must have forgotten. But I do remember that someone told me that my destined pilot would come to this planet and awaken me from my slumber, freeing me of my bonds and restoring my memory. Since you walked in here and subsequently woke me up, I believe you are my destined pilot."** the behemoth said with conviction.

"How many..." Ahsoka started to say before she stopped as images assaulted her. Images of the behemoth and its old partner who was in fact a Danian Queen but her original species was a Togruta just like Ahsoka. She saw the Danian Queen and the behemoth fighting together throughout all their battles and enjoying life in general before setting down on this planet. Ahsoka saw the Queen tell the behemoth, _"I know that you don't want to be asleep for so long but until your destined pilot comes to free you, you must stay here hidden. Do not fret my friend your destined pilot will come one day when the galaxy needs her and you the most. Always remember I love you and I always will… Jocunda."_

"Your name…its Jocunda isn't it?" Ahsoka said.

" **Jocunda…yes I remember now and my memories have been restored. I remember that my previous pilot was a togruta/danian hybrid, much like you young one, by the name of Chryscia Tano. She was my pilot so long ago."** Jocunda said

Ahsoka was stunned that her ancestor piloted this beautiful being and the fact that it was the progenitor of the Tano clan just stunned her even more.

"Are you serious? My ancestor piloted you?" Ahsoka asked

 **"Yes, your ancestor piloted me."** Jocunda said as Queen Illexia sent a mental probe to alert Ahsoka she wanted to talk. _'Chryscia ask Jocunda if he would like to join the Danian Tribe and if he does use the Infectious Melody mugic to infect him with a Danian parasite, he should be able to change between his current form and a new more humanoid Danian form.'_ Queen Illexia thought

'Yes my Queen.'

Ahsoka thought back, as she looked at Jocunda and said "Jocunda how would you like to join the Danian Tribe?"

 **"But that's impossible. There is no way for me to join the Danian Tribe…no matter how much I wish to."** Jocunda said as he shook his head. "What if I told you there was a way?" Ahsoka asked

 **"Then I would be honored but how would you make me a danian?"** Jocunda asked

"What if I said there was a mugic called Infectious Melody that can make a non-danian creature into a danian?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically, "what if I said that the Danians found out that the parasites from the days of old could infect non-danian creatures and thus turn them into Danians? And what if I said that Danians have succeeded in infecting four different creatures from the other tribes?"

 **"The M'arrillians got out from behind the doors of the deep mines!?"** Jocunda asked in shock, Ahsoka nodded "but they are back behind the doors and we infected one of their tribemates. The only two downsides to the infection is you could be purified like Kolmo, a Mipedian who was infected but was purified and went back to his original tribe just recently, and the pain of being forced to change from your original species to a more insect-like species though I'm not sure how it will affect you since you are already a insect" Ahsoka explained

 **"Then I agree to become part of the Danian Tribe!"** Jocunda exclaimed as Ahsoka grinned from ear to ear as she repeated after Queen Illexia, _**"INFECTIOUS MELODY, INFECT THIS CREATURE AND INDUCT HIM AS A DANIAN!"**_ Out of nowhere seven notes played and a beam of light hit Jocunda causing him to gasp out in pain as his whole body was reconfigured into a more humanoid form. He shrunk to a mere six feet tall, but then he grew back to his original height before standing up. His first four legs turned into arms and claws while his last two legs turned into clawed feet. Jocunda then shrunk down to six feet again and walked up to Ahsoka and asked "What is your plan for us Ahsoka?"

"The plan is for me to start my own hive in this dimension and please call me Chryscia when we are alone until we get a hive established." Ahsoka said as Jocunda kneeled and said "Understood, my Queen."

"Come on I'm not a Danian Queen yet and come on we have to fix my ship I kinda crashed it nearby."

"Yes my Queen." Jocunda said as he started walking. "You are not going to let me live that down are you?" Ahsoka asked as Jocunda turned his head slightly and smirked, "no my Queen. Now come on my Queen, you have to show me where your ship is." Ahsoka just pouted before running to catch up with Jocunda.

Thus began a beautiful friendship full of adventure, danger, and amusement.

End of chapter 3

so guys here is chapter 3 of The Honorary Danian and now we know what's inside the chamber which as mentioned in this chapter was…a Zoid! Now the inspiration for this new character was thanks to SaurusRock625 and five of his/her most recent updated stories involving Zoids. Now we also got a look into the Jedi's side of the force and we will see the Sith's side next chapter. By the way think of Jocunda as a Warbeast that can change his size, for the Danians and for a more detailed description of his danian form, think of Kileron Warbeast of the dust storm but as a humanoid version of itself and in black armor with green accents. Now about Ahsoka ever doing a selfie-scan. I don't think she is going to…mainly because she is no longer considered a Chaotic player in the game or in the eyes of the Codemasters…I vaguely remember Kaz or Sarah telling Tom, in the cartoon, that if he dies in Perim (I believe that a Chaotic player getting infected by a danian parasite would count as a death in the game and in the eyes of the codemasters) his account gets disabled permanently and he can't go back into the chaotic hub because his virtual self would have died. And if the worlds of Chaotic and Perim were real I would imagine that getting your account disabled would mean you have to make another one using a different email and different username and wait for a new code to get you back into chaotic and that's if the Codemasters let you. We also saw Ahsoka use a Danian mugic, and she will remain mostly as Ahsoka until a certain point in the story. Anyways I know the word count is a few words higher but this is all I had, hopefully I will have more than 2000 words next chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will see you in the next one. This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing off.

Last chapter word count: 1315 words before author's note

Current chapter word count: 1399 words before author's note

next chapter word count goal: 2000 words before author's note


	4. Notice of Rewrite

Hey everybody I have good news and bad news regarding The Honorary danian…let's start with the bad news.

The bad news is I really don't like how the story is looking and I've noticed a few mistakes with the plot so I'm discontinuing it, meaning no more chapters will be written for this version. And, I also have had no inspiration for the fourth chapter.

So the good news is I'm doing a rewrite of The Honorary Danian…the first chapter will be posted within 24 to 72 hours of posting this and it will be somewhat the same but there will be a higher word count and a lot more detail.

Anyways I'm sorry to post this but I want to write my own stories one day and so I need all the practice I can get and if rewrites of some of my stories will do that so be it.

Anyways while I'm working on The Honorary Danian Rewrite here is the list of the stories to be updated

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention chapter 2

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

Harmony potter and the Infectious Hive chapter 2

Harry potter and the Digital Hunt chapter 2

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

The Combination Master Revised Edition chapter 3

And the Honorary Danian will be posted somewhere in between the posting of the Percy Jackson and the Digital intervention and Harmony Potter and the Infectious Hive chapters. Also, The Honorary Danian will most likely have a new name.

So just be on the lookout for the rewrite of The Honorary Danian.

I hope everyone understands and will enjoy the rewrite. This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon slayer signing off.


	5. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


End file.
